1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable data storage device (such as a magnetic or an optical disc driver) of a computer, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device in and from a carrier prepared on the computer.
2. Related Art
In order to carry, interchange or protect the data of computers, the data storage devices, such as hard discs or optical disc devices, can be made as detachable units which can be easily removed from and mounted to carriers prepared on the computers. Since there are power cords and signal wires to be connected between the detachable unit and the carrier on the computer, connectors on both sides are generally used for the purpose. In order to make firm connections, the connectors usually have to bear suitable contact forces which will also cause the requirement of applying certain forces for mounting and removing the detachable units.
A simple structure for a detachable data storage device is to form a handle on the data storage device; provide sliders for the storage device to move into and out of the main body of computer; and provide connectors on the back of the data storage device and on the bottom of the cabinet for the data storage device inside the computer. The handle makes an easier pulling-out of the data storage device. But, when pushing the data storage device into the cabinet, the user may push too fast or to hard to bump the connectors and cause damage to the pickup head of the data storage device, the sliders or the connectors due to the great impact and vibration.
Therefore, a prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, provides a handle mechanism to solve a part of the problems. A handle bar 12 is pivotally mounted through a pivot 11 in a front comer of a data storage device 1. The main body 19 of computer is formed with a cavity 190 for receiving the data storage device 1. A hole 191 is further formed aside the cavity 190 for receiving a latch portion 121, located near the pivot 11, of the handle bar 12. When the handle bar 12 with the data storage device 1 is pushed into the cavity 190, the handle bar 12 is further rotated in the arrow direction as shown to a locking position where the latch portion 121 clamping on the hole 191, and the other end 122 of the handle bar 12 is locked by a latch 13 located at another front comer of the data storage device 1. When the data storage device 1 is to be moved out, the latch 13 is first moved to release the end 122 of the handle bar 12, then, the bar 12 with the data storage device I can be pulled out. Though the handle bar 12 is helpful in pulling and pushing the data storage unit 1, the force acting only at one side of the data storage device 1 is easy to cause unbalanced and uneven movements on two sides of the device 1 and even damage the components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device into and from a computer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device which can be prevented from being bumped and damaged during being operated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device which has no problem of uneven movement as the prior art does.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, a mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device into and from a computer according to the present invention mainly includes a lever pivotally mounted in the middle front of the data storage device; and a guiding rail engaged with an engaging portion of the lever and formed on a carrier which is to receive the data storage device. The guiding rail is so designed to transform the movements of the lever into assistant forces of pushing and pulling the data storage device into and from the carrier. Moreover, the engagement of the lever to the guiding rail restricts the moving speed of the data storage device and prevents it from being bumped or damaged.
A mechanism for mounting and removing a data storage device into and from a computer according to the present invention includes a lever pivotally mounted in the middle front of the data storage device; an engaging portion formed on one end of the lever; and a guiding rail formed on a carrier to be engaged with the engaging portion of the lever. The pivot of the lever, the engaging portion and the guiding rail are preferably formed on or symmetrically to a central line in the moving direction of the data storage device, so that the force acting on the data storage device remains balanced to keep the movement smooth. The engaging portion acting on the guiding rail also increases the force and decreases the speed of movement, therefore prevents the device from being bumped or damaged.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.